


For the Love of Zombies

by fvckboyren



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016)
Genre: F/M, also includes lame zombies!, basically a reader insert, i guess, i'm not sure about that yet, might include sexual content, original ppz with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckboyren/pseuds/fvckboyren
Summary: Your family is close to the Bennet's family. When your family falls victim to the living dead, you are taken in by the Bennet family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a re-write of a story i posted on wattpad awhile back. It was originally a darcy x oc story but i'm changing it to a reader insert. Notes will mainly be at the end.

It is a truth that a zombie in possession of brains, will be in want of more. This truth has never been clearer than the attack at Netherfield park. A household of 18 were slaughtered and consumed by a horde of zombies. However, you were in the center of it all. And as for your family, They perished that day.

* * *

You were simply enjoying time to yourself while your family had guests over. You weren't much for socializing when instead, you could be reading a book. And that's what you were doing. Your long hair was pulled back into a messy bun as you held a book in your lap. Downstairs was where all the action was at. However, you could care less.

Your (E/C) eyes scanned the pages of your book as you took in knowledge of the stars. The nighttime sky always seemed fascinating to you. It wasn't long after you got to the third chapter of the book when a scream echoed within the mansion. Your book nearly tumbled to the ground from how startled you were. 

Rushing down the stairs, you gasped at the sight before you. Your guests (as well as your family) were being eaten by the living dead. It didn't make sense. How did they get in? They were doing examinations at the gate to prevent something like this. 

You didn't know how you managed to escape. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline that saved your life. Or maybe it was the fact that you were prepared for this.

But it wasn't too terrible. Your parents were strict anyways. They always limited your freedom, only allowed you to read certain books, never let you leave town without an escort by your side 24/7, and most of all they would force you to do everything for them. You had a hunch that this was because you were the second one born in your family making you the youngest child.

Like stated before, You (and your family) were prepared for something like this. Years ago, they had made an agreement with a family they were close to. The agreement being that if something were to happen to them, you and your sister would live with the other family. You didn't mind actually. In fact, you were close friends with their eldest sister.

This would all work out..Hopefully. 

 


End file.
